


Within a Song

by Arechan96



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Challenges, Contests, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Vikings, Violence, ivar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arechan96/pseuds/Arechan96
Summary: So you can throw me to the wolves, tomorrow I will come back, leader of the whole pack.100 songs, 100 vikings inspired drabbles.





	1. Throne - Bring me the Horizon

**1** ** st ** **Song:**

_Bring me the Horizon – Throne - 3.12 minutes_

**Characters** : Ivar, Margarethe, Ubbe, Hvisterk, Sigurd, Everyone

 

 

Ivar was crying.  
Margarethe had left him, naked, hurt, and vulnerable on the bed they had tried to share.  
It didn't worked out.

  
_“Remember the moment you left me alone_  
 _ I was an ocean, lost in the open_  
 _Nothing could take the pain away”_

And she went to his brothers trying to humiliate him, trying to tell everyone what had happened.  
She pretended to cry for him, to have pity, but she was lying.

_ “So don’t even try _ _  
To cry me a river” _

But she didn’t know, that she was the reason for him to keep on.  
She had gave him a reason to go on, to fight: revenge.

_ “Cause I forgive you _ _  
You are the reason I still fight” _

He wanted to show everyone that one day he would have ruled them all.  
It didn’t really mattered how, he would overcome them.  
And he would have punished her, killed her, choked her maybe.

_ “I’ll leave you choking _   
_On every word you left unspoken_  
 _Rebuild all that you’ve broken_ ”

He would create his own throne through the scars and wound that they gave him.

_ “Every wound will shape me _ _  
Every scar will build my throne” _

It didn’t matter if she had thrown him to the wolves he would have come back, leader of the whole pack.

_ “So you can throw me to the wolves _   
_Tomorrow I will come back_  
 _Leader of the whole pack”_

 

 

**THEMES:** Crying Ivar, Sad Ivar, Revenge Ivar, Hurt Ivar, Angry Ivar.

**LYRICS:<https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bringmethehorizon/throne.html>**

**SONG:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ow_qI_F2ZJI>**

 

 

NOTES:

Hi everyone!

Today I'm home because I'm very sick, so, out of boredom I decided to fix some of my old fanfiction to see if I could have found something worth to be published, but... I actually found in a folder far from everything a word file entitled: "100 Songs Challenge". I opened it and i found a bunch of rules that i had completely forgot, just the rules, no stories.

So, I decided to try and see if I could use the file, and this is what came out.

This were the rules:

1\. Open your music list (spotify in my case) and launch the shuffle mode.

2\. Start writing when the song starts and stop writing when the song finishes. 

3\. It doesn't matter if the story has not much sense of it lacks of an end but try to complete it in time.

4\. You can fix mistakes at the end of the song but just grammar and spelling, leave the text as it is.

5\. Put some lyrics to frame the text and to see how much the two are related.

6\. Write the theme of your fic.

7\. Publish the result.

8\. Don't cheat!

 

 

This is the first one! And since I had fun writing it, I'll probably write and post from 2 to 4 of this drabbbles a week!

I hope you enjoyed it a little bit  :)

Arechan96

 


	2. Cancer - My Chemical Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if you say goodbye today, I'd ask you to be true, 'cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.  
> My brothers.

_2 nd Song:_

_Cancer – My Chemical Romance – 2.24 minutes_

_Characters: Ivar x Hvitserk x Ubbe_

               

 

 

Don’t look at me. This illness consumed me from the inside.  
My skin is pale, I don’t know what’s happening to me.

_ “Turn away _   
_If you could get me a drink_  
 _Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded”_

All of you, my brothers, are gathered together here, at my dying bed, my clothes perfect to die, black like my soul. I wish Sigurd was here, I feel so guilty, I’ll apologize to him soon enough.

_“And bury me_   
_In all my favorite colors_   
_My sisters and my brothers, still”_

And I cannot kiss you goodbye, because I don’t want the illness to spread into you.  
I’ll miss you but I’m ready for Valhalla.  
But the worst  part is abandoning you.

_ “I will not kiss you _   
_'Cause the hardest part of this_  
 _Is leaving you”_

I know that we’re going to meet again in Valhalla, but I regret the way I treated you all my life, and still, you’re all here with me, for me, and I’m so thankful.  
I look at you Hvitserk, by best friend, my brother, our love-hate relationship makes me smile: “Kill me, put an axe in my hand and let me die”. I beg.  
Because I cannot live like this, or die like this.

_ But counting down the days to go  
It just ain't living” _

Please, be honest, if you love me, even just a little bit, say it for one last time, because I do, I do love you.  
And this is my last  chance.  
“I love you”  
“We love you too”

_“That if you say (if you say)_  
_Good-bye today (good-bye today)_  
 _I'd ask you to be true (I'd ask you to be true)_  
 _'Cause the hardest part of this_  
 _Is leaving you”_

And you jerk your axe down, and I close my eyes in piece.

 

 

**THEMES:** Dying Ivar, Illness, Love, Brothers, Regret.

**LYRICS:<https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/mychemicalromance/cancer.html>**

**SONG:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3lYFRiDTkA>**

**NOTES:**

Hi everyone!

This is the second song!

I’d like to clarify a thing: I know that this song is about cancer, so if you wondered what I’ve meant when I said that he couldn’t kissed them because he didn’t want to spread the illness into them, I meant that this story is just inspired, so Ivar’s illness is not cancer! And by the way past medicine wasn’t able to understand what was contagious and what was not!

By the way, I hope you enjoyed it!

See you soon

 

_ Arechan96 _


	3. Getting Away With Murder - Papa Roach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And I'm addicted to your punishment  
> And you're the master  
> And I am craving this disaster”

3rd Song:

Getting Away With Murder – Papa Roach – 3.11 minutes

Characters: Ivar x You

 

 

“Ivar, please, say it.”

He ties you tighter, you’re naked over his bed, begging him to tell you the truth.

His hands slide all over your trembling body with desire.

You know you both want it.

It makes you afraid and happy.

This is your perversion.

 

_ “Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness _   
_I need to calculate_  
 _What creates my own madness”_

 

You’re addicted to him and to what he does to you even if it’s irrational and so  wrong, he’s hurting you, and you love it. 

You cannot lie.

This is insane.

He strikes you, and then again, and again until you’re crying and screaming.

 

_ “And I'm addicted to your punishment _   
_And you're the master_  
 _And I am waiting for disaster”_

 

Blood and pain give you pleasure and inflict them to you gives pleasure to him.

He caress your body lustily, squeezing it with passion. 

Why do you like to feel pain so much?

 

_ “I feel irrational” _

 

“Mater please, I want the truth.”: you beg again.

 

_ “It isn't possible _ _  
To never tell the truth” _

 

And you he isn’t your master just because he bought you, he’s your master because you chose to be his  slave. 

Slave, not servant.

He’s punishing you and you crave for it.

 

_ “And I'm addicted to your punishment _   
_And you're the master_  
 _And I am craving this disaster”_

 

But you know he can’t lie to you, and now you want the truth: are you really just his slave?

Because you know  that for you, Ivar’s not just your master, and he knows that.

“Master please, I need to know”: you beg one last time. 

 

_“I feel irrational_  
_So confrontational_  
 _To tell the truth I am_  
 _Getting away with murder_  
 _It isn't possible_  
 _To never tell the truth_  
 _But the reality is I'm getting away with murder”_

__

“Yes, I do.”: finally he is confessing too, and you feel relieved, he’s not lying anymore.

“I do love you.”

 

 

**THEMES** : Love, Sex, Master, Slave, Punishment, Confession, Rough Sex, BDSM.

**SONG:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rdmG0k8S8k>**

**LYRICS:<https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/paparoach/gettingawaywithmurder.html>**

**NOTES:**

Hi everyone!

This short song story it’s  actually perfect connected with my long-fic that I’m writing! I was so happy when the shuffle mode picked out this song J

So here’s the link to my long:  <http://archiveofourown.org/works/13384311/chapters/30656700>

 

See you next song!

 

SKOLL

 

Arechan96


	4. Emperor's New Clothes - Panic! At The Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finders keepers losers weepers

4th Song:

 

Emperor’s New Clothes – Panic! At The Disco –  2.38 Minutes

 

Characters: Ivar, Lagertha

 

 

 

I’ll win.

I’ll destroy you.

I’m ready to die, I’m ready to fight.

This will be my reign, only mine.

I’m pale like a corpse,  I’m ready to have what is mine.

 

_“Dress me up and watch me die_ __  
If it feels good, tastes good  
It must be mine  
Dynasty decapitated  
You just might see a ghost tonight”

 

Who wins will keep the reign, who loses will cry.

 

_ “Finders keepers, losers weepers” _

__

I want that crown, the crown you stole from my mother.

 

_ “I'm taking back the crown _ __  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it” 

 

  
They say I’m crazy, they may be right.

 

_ “Sycophants on velvet sofas” _

__

I’m not here just for my father, I’m more than a mere bloodline.

 

_ “I am so much more than royal” _

 

I want what I deserve, if it’s good I must have it, I’m greedy.

 

_ “If it feels good, tastes good _ _  
It must be mine” _

 

You will be remembered in history, I know that for sure, you’ll be the hero.

But I… I will be remembered forever, because I’ll be the legend.

 

_ “Heroes always get remembered _ _  
But you know legends never die” _

 

So give me back what you stole, I’m taking it through blood, your blood, I’ve been betrayed by half my family, but I have strong allies, I’ll also have my revenge.

 

_“The crown_ __  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it  
Oh yeah”

 

Sweetheart, I’ll see you crawling, crawling like a dirty worm, not like me.

You are going to run.

 

_ “Flip the switch and watch them run” _

 

I am going to rule.

 

_ “Finders keepers, losers weepers” _

 

 

 

 

**THEMES:** War, Power, Family, Fights, Revenge

**LYRICS:** [ **https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/panicatthedisco/emperorsnewclothes.html** ](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/panicatthedisco/emperorsnewclothes.html)

**SONG:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qFF2v8VsaA** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qFF2v8VsaA)

**NOTES:**

Hello Everyone!

It’s been a while that I’m not posting one of this fiction!

But I’m about to change university and with a lot of things going on I wasn’t in the right mood to write!

But I’m not dead!

Here’s another little chapter for you :)

Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
